13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Skye Miller
|last_appearance = }} Skylar "Skye" Miller is a recurring character on 13 Reasons Why. She is a waitress and barista at Monet's, a student at Liberty High School and the ex-girlfriend of Clay Jensen. She is portrayed by Sosie Bacon. Skye typically gives off a dark vibe and has a depressing persona, though she does have a soft side and cares a lot about those she loves, as seen when she briefly dates Clay. She has a history of depression and self-harm, which she tries to keep a secret from Clay in order to prevent him from becoming worried about her. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 She first appeared in when Clay met Alex for coffee. She commented on Clay drinking coffee. When Clay asked her about her tattoos, she asked if he wants to give her his opinion on them. When he didn't, they talked about the purple alligator on her neck. She stated she was always scared when her parents would drive over a bridge as a kid, at which point Clay remembered that they told her to look for a purple alligator in the water, at which point she would forget she was scared. When Clay tried to pay, she told him the coffee is on the house. In the flashback, her name is shown under the words "Butter Face" on the Hot or Not list. She also appears in the library when Clay is tutoring Jeff. After Clay and Jeff talked about Angie Romero being "Best Lips" Jeff complimented Angie. She then shushed them, stating they are in a library, and added that Clay looks good. Clay acknowledged her, and apologized. Jeff then asked if Clay has a thing for Twilight, which Clay denied, saying he and Skye used to be friends. Skye got up and left, as Jeff said he thinks Skye is pretty, but doesn't know why she dresses the way she does, but at least she's unique. In , when Clay came up and orders coffee for him and Sheri Holland, Skye asked him if he was into cheerleaders now. She said that they looked like a cute couple and they should go on dates to Abercrombie and watch her try on pre-distressed jean shorts and gladiator sandals. Skye then asked if he was the cheerleader type and only liked nice girls as he was walking away. In the flashback, Skye pointed out to Courtney that placing a paper supporting her run for student council in everyone elses bag is not a compliment. Courtney responded by saying she is proud of her efforts and wants to share that with the class. Much later, Skye was working at Monet's when she went over to Hannah Baker's table and asks if she needed the table cleared. Hannah said no, and Skye walked back to behind the counter. She is seen looking at Hannah when she writes on the cafe napkin. In communications class, Skye realized that Mrs. Bradley pulled Hannah's note out of the anonymous bag. She defended her when everyone thinks that the note is a joke, even though she was aware that everyone will assume she wrote it. In the present, she followed Clay out of the school after he humiliated himself and found him vandalizing Zach Dempsey's Audi. She revealed that she was there for sculpture studio, not the basketball game. She talked about how Zach's family is rich enough to buy their "asshole son" a new $60,000 car. When Clay said that the school is an awful place, she made a remark, surprised that he had only come to that realization now. Bitterly, she said that he was too busy pining after a dead girl all these years. She took one final look at the car before Clay walked away and decided that it needs a question mark to the words "why me" before leaving. In , she was seated next to Clay when the police search the students for drugs. Clay saw her hide a knife when they began searching. After Clay was caught, she complimented him in the office. She was later offended when he asked whether she told anyone he damaged Zach's car. In , she served Clay and Tony when they arrived at Monet's while Clay listens to his tape. She repeated their orders when giving them their food. After a while, she brought up how she predicted Clay was always going to be a certain height, and offered to read his fortune. When she started to read it, Clay noticed the similarities to his situation with Hannah, and ordered her to stop, though she defended it. At this point, Clay called her out for her cold attitude toward Hannah, and brought up their own past, stating that she was the one who stopped talking to him. She then pointed out that he saw her on the first day of freshman year across the hallway and walked the other way. When he pointed out that she had changed, she said the same about him, that he used to be cool. He retorted that she used to be nice, to which she said they can't all be nice like Hannah and Sheri. When Clay asked what Hannah did to offend her, Skye said she ignored her. Clay claimed that Skye was jealous of Hannah, which upset Skye, and caused her to ask why she would be jealous of a dead girl, calling suicide stupid. When Clay said she didn't know anything about it, Skye stated her belief that Hannah didn't go through anything different than the rest of them, who do get through it. Clay then drew attention to the cuts on her arms, which she stated is what she does instead of killing herself, claiming suicide is for the weak. Clay left angrily. Later, in Tony's car, Clay complained to Tony that Skye didn't know what was going on in Hannah's life, to which Tony replied that Clay doesn't know what's going on in Skye's. In , Skye served Alex, Marcus, Courtney, Ryan and Zach when they talked about the tapes at Monet's. When she arrived at the table, they stopped talking, but resumed after she leaves. In , after Clay gave Mr. Porter the tapes, he stepped into the hallway and noticed Skye walking by. Having gone through a lot of self-examination, and knowing she is hurting, he reached out to her. He asked her to hang out, which she agreed to. They walked out the doors together. Skye is last seen in Tony's car with Clay, Tony and Brad, taking a ride and listening to the radio. |-|Season 2= Season 2 In the second season, Skye and Clay are dating. Together with Clay, she rode to a tattoo parlor on her motorcycle, where they both got tattoos. Later, they attempted to have sex. However, Clay noticed cuts on her body. Skye claimed that she used to self harm and they are old. Clay knew that the cuts are recent, and was upset that Skye is cutting again. Skye promised to call Clay when she felt like cutting herself again, like the deal they made before. The next day, Clay and Skye met up again. They attempted to have sex for the second time, but this time Clay started seeing Hannah instead of Skye, and freaked out. Skye started to think that Clay doesn't love her and doesn't want to be with her, but Clay assured her that that's not true. In , Clay and Skye talked in the park. Skye asked Clay if his parents know about her and if they knew about Hannah. Skye accused Clay of still being hung up on Hannah, and revealed that she knows Clay went to court because Tyler told her so. Later that day, Skye came to Clay's house to have dinner with his parents and made pasta with Clay's Dad. During dinner, Skye tried to jerk Clay off and they went upstairs. They attempted to have sex again, but it didn't go well and Skye told Clay to stop. She asked him what's going on and if he's ashamed of her. Skye told Clay that he's still in love with a dead girl, and that she can't compare to Hannah because she was perfect. Clay kept denying everything she said, so she asked him to tell her that he loves her and is over Hannah. Clay couldn't say that he's over Hannah, and Skye started throwing stuff at him, yelling that he had been lying to her. She ran out of the house and cut herself deeply, and got rushed to the hospital. At the hospital, Skye broke up with Clay. In , Skye called Clay to come visit her at the mental health facility. She gave him a tour and they talked about what happened to her. Skye told him that she's transferring schools moving in with her aunt and uncle in another state. Physical Appearance Skye usually wears dark makeup, accessories, and clothing, stylistically similar to Goth culture. Her physical features consist of pale skin, piercings, tattoos, and highlighted hair. Her makeup is normally done in eyeliner, pink lipstick, and black nail polish. Personality Skye is outwardly cold to most people. She comes off as unfeeling, since she often doesn't speak other than to reprimand others for their behavior, such as silencing Jeff in the library and telling Courtney that shilling for votes is not a compliment. She also seemingly had no reaction to being called "Butter Face" on the "Hot or Not" list Alex Standall created and spread around the school. Her uncaring attitude and icy speech may be because of her implied depression and suicidal feelings. She is shown to cut herself and bring a knife with her to school. Her actions show her care for Clay, due to the fact that they have history and possibly because she still may have a crush on him (though he does not notice if this is so). However, she still maintains her unfeeling attitude around him and often appears to blame him for something. It is only during a discussion at Monet's that she lets her feelings out about how he abandoned her after middle school when she changed her appearance. However, Clay mentioned that she used to be nice, implying that she wasn't always this way, and that she changed her appearance before they stopped talking, implying that her personality may have changed slightly before they stopped being friends. Despite her usual demeanor, Skye is not heartless, and is, along with Clay, Tony Padilla, and Jeff Atkins, arguably one of the few good-hearted high schoolers at Liberty High. She acts indifferent toward Hannah at Monet's, but when she realizes Hannah wrote a note expressing possible suicidal tendencies, she defends it (though does not reveal who wrote it) despite knowing people would think she wrote it. It is possible she behaved this way toward Hannah because she knew Clay had feelings for her, as she asked Hannah if Clay was the person she was waiting for, and she also may have done this because of her revealed strong morality. She also appears to want justice for Hannah and admires Clay for fighting for her cause, as she asks Clay to "stay angry" when he damages Zach's car and doesn't tell anyone that he did it. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * Quotes |-|Season 1= Season 1 ' |-|Season 2= Season 2 Trivia *At Hannah's memorial service, Clay quotes her line of, "I can love you and still let you go.". *Matt Jensen, Clay's father, taught her how to make hand-made pasta. *She has bipolar disorder. Gallery Season 1 Screencaps= ' S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-054-Skye-Miller.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-075-Skye-Miller.png ; S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-055-Skye-Miller.png ; S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-037-Courtney-Skye.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-056-Skye-Clay.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-057-Skye-Miller.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-062-Hannah-Skye.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-069-Skye-Miller.png ; S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-046-Skye-Clay.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-047-Skye-Jane-Clay.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-057-Skye-Miller.png ; S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-054-Clay-Skye-Tony.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-056-Skye-Tony.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-057-Clay-Skye.png ; S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-054-Skye-Clay.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-056-Skye-Miller.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-085-Skye-Brad-Clay-Tony.png |-|Season 2 Screencaps= S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-003-Clay-Skye.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-005-Skye-Clay.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-006-Skye-Clay.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-007-Clay-Skye-Hot-Ink.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-010-Clay-Skye-Mural.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-011-Clay-Skye.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-012-Skye-Clay.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-013-Clay-Skye.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-014-Clay-Skye.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-160-Skye-Clay.png ; S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-005-Skye-Miller.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-028-Clay-Skye.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-029-Clay-Skye-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-045-Skye-Matt.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-048-Matt-Lainie-Skye-Clay.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-049-Skye-Clay.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-053-Skye-Miller.png ; S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-016-Skye-Miller.png ; S02E08-The-Little-Girl-058-Clay-Skye.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-059-Clay-Skye.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-063-Skye-Miller.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-064-Skye-Clay.png References de:Skye Miller Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring Characters